Devil's Advocate
Devil's Advocate is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the forty-third case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Sin Capitol district of Evergrace. Plot After the end of the mayoral elections and the reveal of their former Chief being behind the death of former Mayor Dave Whiston, the newly elected Chief Felix Sinnett then promoted consultant Cameron McLachlan to investigate crimes with the player and Katelyn. Soon after, they were called by aristocrat Artemis Monaco of a death at her family home. The player and Cameron then headed there to investigate, soon collecting the body of Monaco family matriarch Eli Monaco, knives embedded in her skull, resembling devil's horns. The detectives then continued on their ominous investigation, suspecting Artemis in the murder, as well the victim’s daughter in law Bernadette Monaco, aspiring artist Renée Robin and, much to the team’s shock, their own junior detective Katelyn Déchirer in the homicide. Soon after, the detectives learned that prior to her death, the victim was dabbling into the occult. They then headed to a gothic reading room that the victim frequented, finding clues to suspect gothic clairvoyant Josiah Matias and reformed obsessive stalker Terrence Riddel in the homicide, soon learning that Eli was looking into the occult so she could speak to her husband again after his passing. They then discovered that Renée drew the victim as a demon after finding out she was looking into the occult, that Katelyn was advocating for more women rights in Evergrace and the world with the victim and that Artemis disapproved of Eli's spending, even if she loved her mother very much. Soon after, they were informed that the ghost of Harold Monaco had appeared in Eli's room! After they were informed of Harold’s ghost appearing, they then discovered it was a fake after finding a recording of Harold made to look like a ghost. They then questioned Terrence, who told them that he wanted to scare Eli into silence after she found out he was stalking Ashe. They also found out that Josiah had predicted the victim’s premature death and that Bernadette wanted her mother-in-law to stop looking into the occult. After all these discoveries, the player and Cameron closed the spooky investigation by collecting all the evidence to incriminate Josiah as Eli's killer. Josiah initially denied the accusations against him, but he confessed to the murder following the fact Cameron asked him about predicting the victim's premature death. Josiah then laughed and told them that Eli was indeed consorting with the devil as he had lured the victim into the beliefs that she could speak to her deceased husband. He then confessed that he liked to play with innocent souls and manipulate them into madness before killing them and taking their monetary and worldly possessions to use for his own crimes. He then confessed that he had been doing it for a few years now, killing them one by one every month and burying their remains, before stealing their possessions for personal and monetary gain. He laughed as he told them how he convinced the Monaco matriarch that she could speak to her husband, before offering her a cookie laced with drugs, drugging her to believe she saw Harold's ghost. He then watched her drive herself mad, before ending her suffering the next day, by throwing knives into her head to kill her mad mind. He then shouted at the detectives, telling them that if it wasn't for Artemis finding the body before he could bury it, he would've never been caught. Cameron then sent Josiah to trial where Judge Dosett sentenced the serial killer to a lifetime sentence in Blackwater Asylum for his serial killing reign of terror. Chief Sinnett then congratulated the duo for uncovering the killer and closing a large number of disappearance cases in Evergrace before reminding them that they had to get back on ENIGMA's trail before it was too late. After the trial, the player and Cameron were assigned to coordinate with the Resistance to find out more about ENIGMA. The detectives then went to talk to Isabel about the Resistance and ENIGMA's plans in the city. They then headed to the Monaco home to retrieve Isabel's journal after she left it there due to her meeting with the Mayor there. They then unlocked the journal and sent it to Skylar, who confirmed that the Resistance's findings matched their own findings throughout their investigations into the organization's schemes. She also told them that after Ezra Monaco's crimes, the Resistance had been running surveillance on the family, a note mentioning that Eli would go out on her own often. They then headed to the victim's room to see if there was anything, soon finding a torn note written to Josiah, implying that someone had targeted Josiah to murder Eli in cold blood. They then questioned Josiah in his prison cell, asking him about the note. Josiah then confessed that an anonymous person had gotten in contact with him, offering to help him hide his victims' bodies if he lured Eli in with his clairvoyant ways and murdered her. He then confessed that he first met the mysterious person in his reading room. The player and Cameron then headed to Josiah's reading room to investigate it, soon searching through Josiah's bag and finding an inkblot test inside it. Cameron then deduced that the anonymous person was using inkblot tests and pendulums to bend people under their will, and get them killed, per what happened to Shawn previously. They then headed to inform Isabel, who told them that she would keep an eye for deaths and clues connected to the assassin before she left to inform Mayor Jay Monaco of the discoveries. Meanwhile, Cameron and the player headed to inform their former Chief, Shawn, of the discoveries. Shawn then told them that he was proud of what the player and his former team of police enforcers had gone through and he was very proud of them for fighting and investigating to uncover ENIGMA's plans for the city. He then wished them luck as they left his prison cell. Afterwards, Chief Sinnett told them that they needed to continue investigating and uncovering the assassin's motives and stopping ENIGMA, once and for all. Summary Victim *'Eli Monaco' (found with knives embedded in her skull, the handles resembling devil horns) Murder Weapon *'Demonic Hilted Throwing Knives' Killer *'Josiah Matias' Suspects Profile *The suspect throws knives *The suspect has fleas *The suspect knows art Profile *The suspect throws knives *The suspect has fleas *The suspect knows art Profile *The suspect throws knives *The suspect has fleas *The suspect knows art Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow Profile *The suspect knows art Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow Profile *The suspect throws knives *The suspect has fleas *The suspect knows art Appearance *The suspect wears dark eyeshadow Profile *The suspect throws knives *The suspect has fleas *The suspect knows art Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer throws knives. *The killer has fleas. *The killer knows art. *The killer has O- blood type. *The killer wears dark eyeshadow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dark Study. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Shawl; New Suspect: Artemis Monaco) *Question Artemis about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Room; New Suspect: Bernadette Monaco) *Talk to Bernadette about her mother in law's murder. *Investigate Victim's Room. (Result: Broken Pieces, Victim's Purse) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Painting; New Suspect: Renée Robin) *Interrogate Renée Robin about the death of Eli Monaco. *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Written Message; New Suspect: Katelyn Déchirer) *Ask Katelyn about being in contact with the victim. *Examine Victim's Shawl. (Result: Strange Powder) *Analyze Strange Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has fleas) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Demonic Hilted Throwing Knives; Attribute: The killer throws knives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gothic Reading Room. (Clues: Tarot Cards, Locked Wallet, Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Josiah Matias) *Question Josiah about studying the occult with Eli. (Attribute: Josiah has fleas and throws knives) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Wallet Unlocked; New Suspect: Terrence Riddel) *Interrogate Terrence about the murder. (Attribute: Terrence has fleas and throws knives) *Examine Tarot Cards. (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyze Threat Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows art; New Crime Scene: Study Fireplace) *Investigate Study Fireplace. (Clues: Sketchbook, Torn Poster, Locked Safe) *Examine Sketchbook. (Result: Drawing of Eli; Attribute: Renée knows art) *Confront Renée about the drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Renée throws knives and has fleas) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Women's Rights) *Analyze Poster. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Katelyn about the poster. (Attribute: Katelyn knows art) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Prized Necklace) *Ask Artemis if she was aware of the necklace gift. (Attribute: Artemis throws knives, knows art and has fleas) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lone Balcony. (Clues: Locked Camera, Drawer Contents) *Examine Drawer Contents. (Result: Tarot Card) *Examine Tarot Card. (Result: Card's Message) *Ask Josiah about predicting Eli's premature death. (Attribute: Josiah knows art) *See why Bernadette wanted her mother-in-law to stop looking into the occult. (Attribute: Bernadette throws knives, knows art and has fleas) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Film Reel) *Analyze Film Reel. (09:00:00) *Question Terrence about the ghostly film. (Attribute: Terrence knows art) *Investigate Crystal Ball Table. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Box of Occult Items) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O- blood type) *Examine Box of Occult Items. (Result: Knife Sheaths) *Analyze Knife Sheaths. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears dark eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sinner's Enigma (1/7). (No stars) Sinner's Enigma (1/7) *Question Isabel Lannuzzi about the Resistance's findings on ENIGMA. *Investigate Dark Study. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Isabel's Journal) *Analyze Journal Findings. (06:00:00) *See Artemis about if Eli was doing anything strange. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Note to Josiah) *Confront Josiah about the note. (Reward: Gothic Tattoos) *Investigate Gothic Reading Room. (Clue: Josiah's Bag) *Examine Josiah's Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Tell Isabel about the assassin in Sin Capitol. *Inform Shawn about his attempted murder potentially being connected. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Sin Capitol